Ti amo goenji shuuya
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Nunca más lo hare esperar por una respuesta mía, nunca más...    Porque yo también lo amo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno; treceavo fic públicado aquí, y onceavo fic que escribo de Inazuma Eleven...

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5; pero las bizarras ideas que ustedes leen son totalmente mías!_

**Summary: **_**Nunca más lo hare esperar por una respuesta mía, nunca más...**_

_**Porque yo también lo amo **_

_**

* * *

**_

.

..

.

_**Kazemaru Pov's**_

_Acaso es tan dañino seguir pensando que el me quiere como amigo sabiendo que quiero que seamos algo más?..._

_Cada vez que lo veía sentia que mi corazón palpitaba más rápido, mi cuerpo se tensaba al sentir su respiración cerca a mí, mis mejillas se sonrosaban al saber que me hablaba solo a mí y a nadie más._

_Una tarde los dos estabamos en la sala de mi acogedora casa, mirandonos fijamente y sin ningún tema en particular de que hablar ya que sabiamos todo lo que nos pasaba, el segundero era nuestro único acompañante y también era el único que cortaba el silencio no acogedor que invadía la habitación. Ibas a decir algo pero volviste a cerrar lentamente tus labios luego te levantaste lentamente del sillón y te arrodillaste delante mio, miraste fijamente mis ojos, bueno solo mi ojo derecho y murmuraste algo que no alcance a escuchar..._

_**Fin Kazemaru Pov's**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.  
**_

**-Kazemaru, despierta se va a ser tarde **-lo llama su mejor amigo entrando a la habitación del peliazulino-

**-estas seguro de que **_**él **_**me quiere volver a ver **-dice en un tono irónico- **aunque supiera lo que sentia no lo llegué a corresponder**

**-las personas no pueden vivir solamente del pasado, y si el alguna vez te amo seguramente todavía lo hará **-le sonríe fraternalmente- **porque donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan**

**-tú y tus raros refranes **-se levanta y entra al baño para arreglarse-

.

..

.

_**Kazemaru Pov's**_

_Ahora entiendo lo que sucedió aquella tarde, me querias decir que me amas pero temias que tu amor no fuera correspondido, me susurraste "quiero que vayas a verme el último dia que este aqui" y no es que hasta ahora recuerde esas palabras, sino que simplemente mi corazón no quizo entender que algo malo ocurría y por último te marchaste sin despedirte porque esperabas que fuera a ese lugar para decirme "te amo"._

_**Fin Kazemaru Pov's**_

.

..

.

**-Midorikawa **-llama el peliazul bajando por las escaleras- **Midori-chan, ¿donde estas? **-se tropieza con sus propios zapatos y al caer ve una nota en la puerta de la cocina, se levanta la toma y la empieza a leer- **se que te debía esperar pero Hiroto vino por mí, no te demores tanto, no lo hagas sufrir más **-la nota se le cae de las manos- **no lo hagas sufrir más **-reacciona de su shock y toma su abrigo, sus llaves y sale de su casa para correr unos cinco minutos para poder tomar un taxi que no se demorara en llegar tanto al aereopuerto-

.

..

.

_**Kazemaru Pov's**_

_Esas fueron las palabras que en algún momento me dijo Endou al llegar del aeropuerto y haberlo despedido, en ese momento recuerdo que yo no sabia nada de lo que me decía; pero al casi gritarme que él se habia marchado a Alemania a estudiar medicina y que él se iba a quedar en ese lejano país durante cinco años caí en cuenta del abismo que acababa de crear en el corazón de mí amado. desde ese día le prometí al cielo, que era de alguna manera la persona que veía nuestro sufrimiento que nunca lo volvería a dejar ir, y tambien que nunca lo haría esperar por mi respuesta..._

_**Fin Kazemaru Pov's**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.  
**_

**-Señor por favor dejeme aqui, yo sigo al aeropuerto **-el ex-velocista le paga al conductor y sale corriendo-

**-pobre niño, si se va corriendo no llega en menos de cuarenta minutos **-el conductor cierra la puerta por donde anteriormente salió corriendo el sexy peliazul-

**-bueno, si tengo en cuenta que corro dos kilometros por hora y eso queda a uno **-espera a que pase un auto- **llego en media hora! **-toma aire y sigue corriendo desesperadamente evitando ancianitas, carreolas (coches) con bebes adentro y un sin fin de obstaculos hasta que...

**-cuidado! **-grita una muchacha viendo que el peliazul se habia detenido en la mitad de la calle para recuperar el aliento, sin darse cuenta que un auto venia muy rápido-

**-mierda **-murmulla Kazemaru, pero en una rápida esquivada cae al suelo lastimandose las muñecas-

**-estas bien? **-pregunta la muchacha pasando la calle-

**-si tranquila **-lo ayuda a levantar-

**-mira tus muñecas **-se las toma suavemente y saca del bolso unas bendas y varias cosas de medicina-

**-que me vas a hacer **-pregunta asustado-

**-tranquilo soy enfermera jefe **-suspira- **debemos usar alcohol etílico para sanar la herida, y debo bendartela porque según parece **-le toma la muñeca y la mueve en círculos haciendo que el pobre se quejara- **si, si estan abiertas**

**-cuanto te demoras **-pregunta muy preocupado- _en mi vida lo voy a volver a hacer esperar por mí_

-**tranquilo falta bendartelas solamente **-pone unas banditas en las heridas más profundas y luego le pone la benda para que las muñecas no se abrieran- **ya está, puedes seguir corriendo hacia el aeropuerto**

**-espera **-hace una pausa- **como es que sabes que voy al aeropuerto **-se limpia sus pantalones-

**-intuicion **-sonrie- ** no pierdas tu tiempo ve, ve ve!**

**-es cierto **-empieza a correr- **muchas gracias **-mira su reloj, le faltaba medio camino y faltaba un cuarto de hora para llegar- **por favor, no lo quiero lastimar más, lo amo, lo adoro, cuando él se marchó me sentí solo **-sigue corriendo sin descanso y llega a la entrada, viendo como un gran grupo de personas estaban esperandolo- **bueno, seguramente no ha llegado el vuelo- **entra tratando de parecer tranquilo pero se tropieza haciendo que Tsunami lo ayudara a levantar- **gracias**

**-no hay de que **-sonríe y se vuelve a recostar en la pared-

**-no ha llegado? **-todos niegan con la cabeza- ** en serio **-todos asienten-

_**Vuelo 1925, acaba de descender por favor familiares y amigos esperar a los pasajeros en la sala I-E 3**_

**-vamos **-dice un entusiasta Endou-

**-sí! **-sale corriendo sin esperar a sus amigos, y llega rápidamente a aquella sala esperando volver a ver a su querido amado- ** espero que aún me ames **-espera dos minutos y llegan sus amigos, escuchan varias voces y de la entrada empiezan a aparecer personas, familias, estudiantes, solteros, en fin muchas personas y no habian rastros de _esa _persona-

**-donde esta! **-dice Endou-

**-callate **-le responde el estratega- ** no ves que preocupas más a Kazemaru**

**-gracias Kidou **-el otro solo sonríe- **hay viene -**dice sonriendo y acercandose a la puerta-

**-como es que dice eso **-pregunta Tsunami-

**-cuando dos personas se aman con cuerpo y alma, siempre va a haber un lazo que los une **-dice Fudou dejando sorprendidos a los demás-

**-no te creo **-dice Fubuki viendo al mayor de una manera preocupada- **seguramente estas enfermo**

**-no, no lo estoy **-lo mira mal-

**-callence todos que hay viene **-vuelve a decir Kazemaru, luego se escuchan unos pasos lentos- **Goenji **-de la puerta sale Shuuya, pero ahora mucho más apuesto, con su cabello igual de largo, mucho más alto y con una sonrisa- **Goenji **-lo abraza fuertemente- **te extrañe mucho**

**-yo también **-se suelta del agarre susurrandole- **más tarde hablamos **-el pelilargo se sienta en una de las sillas y espera más de una hora, luego todos se marchan dejando a los dos tortolos solos- **y bien **-se sienta al lado suyo...

* * *

¿reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

_**B**__ueno, esta el la segúnda parte de este pequeño Two-shot, ya que me encanta esta pareja decidí subirlo más rápido de lo normal; es por eso que espero que lo disfruten..._

por si algo:

-**Midori-chan es sexy **= lo que dicen

-_Si que lo es _= pensamientos

**-Disclaimer: **;) El día en el cual Fudou le agarre el trasero a _**MI**_ Kidou (bno es más de él que mío) en la serie es porque Inazuma eleven es mío, si no sucede eso, es porque sigue siendo de level-5.

Recuerda que por cada fic que lees de Kazemaru, este se vuelve más famoso (LOL) ;)

.

..

* * *

.

..

**Capítulo 2  
**

**.**

**..  
**

**-callence todos que hay viene **-vuelve a decir Kazemaru, luego se escuchan unos pasos lentos- **Goenji **-de la puerta sale Shuuya, pero ahora mucho más apuesto, con su cabello igual de largo, mucho más alto y con una sonrisa- **Goenji **-lo abraza fuertemente- **te extrañe mucho**

**-yo tambien **-se suelta del agarre susurrandole- **más tarde hablamos **-el pelilargo se sienta en una de las sillas y espera más de una hora, luego todos se marchan dejando a los dos tortolos solos- **y bien **-se sienta al lado suyo-

**-no se por donde empezar **-se levanta de la silla, mira hacia su alrededor y se da cuenta de que ese no es un muy buen sitio para una declaración, especialmente si el que se le declara a el mayor es otro hombre- **y tampoco lo voy a hacer en la sala de espera de un aeropuerto **-Goenji lo mira un poco confundido pero luego le sonríe-

**-que te parece en mi casa **-el pelilargo asiente y toma una de las maletas del mayor, estos dos al salir toman un taxi. Al llegar a la casa del ex-jugador de raimon Yuka los recibe con un cálido abrazo, y un beso para su hermano, pero esta se vá con la excusa de que debía ir a la casa de una amiga (N/a: Aunque todas sabemos que Yuka como bueja fujoshi, debe dejar a su hermano hacer eso-

-**hace tiempo que no entraba a este lugar **-Kazemaru mira un cuadro en específico de la sala- **esa foto la tomaron en tu cumpleaños**

**-a mi me gusta mucho **-se acerca al ex-velocista y también la mira- **mi cumpleaños número quince, y recuerdas lo que me diste **-pregunta irónicamente-

-**ese beso fue sin querer **-hace un puchero, por lo cual el mayor se sonroja-

- **vas a hablar o te digo algo primero **-dice mientras ve fijamente los hermosos rasgos de este- _piel nivea, ojos color almendra, y su fino cabello color azul, creí que lo iba a olvidar pero _- piensa el goleador de fuego-

**-ehh pues **-es interrumpido-

**-acompañame al cuarto por favor **-los dos suben a la habitación y este hace sentar a Kazemaru en su cama- **me fuí durante cinco años para poder pensar bien esto **

**-Goenji-kun **-el pelicrema con su dedo índice le tapa la boca-

**-shhh **-se arrodilla delante de este- ** aunque no te viera siempre estuviste junto a mí, cuando alguien me llamaba creía que eras tú, al escuchar noticias de tí algo en mi corazón palpitaba sin parar y es por eso que me dí cuenta de que te sigo amando y sí, si tu sientieras lo mismo por mí, hubieras ido a despedirme hace cinco años pero bueno, mi querido Kazemaru **-hace una pausa- **espero que me perdones si tu no eres de este tipo, pero que más dá**

**-no te entendí lo último **-susurra, pero al ver que el mayor lo ha recostado en su cama, que esta encima de él, y sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos ha comprendido todo-**Goenji-kun **-su frase fue callada por los dulces labios del mayor, y al sentirlos sobre los suyos se sonroja fuertemente pero lo atrae más hacia el, haciendo que el poco equilibrio que este tenía se fuera al suelo haciendolo caer encima suyo, los dos ríen por la torpe acción del mayor sin embargo no se separaban, aunque la falta de aire los empezaba a invadir-

-**esto es un sí **-pregunta entre besos el pelicrema-

**-tu que crees **-dice mientras se separan-

**-si? **-Kazemaru asiente levemente por lo que el mayor lo vuelve a besar-

**-espera **-se levanta rápidamente de la cama- **lo-los de-demas t-te tienen al-go pre-preparado**

**-y donde estarán? **-se arodilla en la cama, pero luego escucha unos ruidos en la cocina de su casa- **deben ser ellos**

**-ya vengo **-baja rápidamente- **ehhh, no hay nadie?**

**-Ichi-chan **-lo llama Shuuya- **no estan?**

**-no **- suspira- **mejor** -siente como el peliparado lo toma nuevamente de la cintura para recostarlo en el sillón de la sala- **y si estan escondidos?**

**-no molestes más **-le da un beso en el cuello y le empieza a bajar la camisa- **aunque no estuve junto a tí durante tres años, este momento siempre lo esperé**

**-yo tambien...**

**Unas calles cerca**

**-mejor que fuimos a ver si la fiesta era necesaria **-dice Hiroto-

**-es cierto, ya no la necesita **-sonríe- **porque ya está celebrando con alguien más**

**-pervertido...**

**.**

**..**

**

* * *

**

**..**

**.  
**

**Bueno, **la verdad es que ya tengo muchos fic's en cuadernos y en mi cel ^.^, es por eso que he decidido hacer una campaña durante una semana, esta consiste en que me diran que personajes o pareja (solo una) quieren para un one-shot, apróximadamente se los podría dar a la semana, pero esto es con el fin de que su pareja favorita este viva!

PDATA: Si las parejas se repiten mucho (cosa que creo que va a suceder) ese fic llega a ser pedido compartido (osea que fue pedido por varias personas), si quieren que les haga una historia me mandan por review o por inbox (M.P)


End file.
